Revenge Is Only Bitter
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Revenge is sweet? Whoever coined that phrase must have never taken revenge once in their life. Revenge is sweet?...No revenge is only bitter. A bitter taste that lingers in your mouth from every memory you have of why you had taking revenge in the first place.


**Something a little different I wanted to try out. Don't worry, this won't be a common thing, I assure you.**

Irkwell city. A bumbling city scouring over a large area located between rolling hills, met with skyscrapers sandwiched in its middle and surrounded by houses upon houses in the residential areas. It was a mighty settlement with productive estates and a booming economy, and a place any Average Joe would sell their soul just to get a glimpse of those who prosper in this city, where dreams can come true and the reason why life is worth living.

Or at least, that is what you may have been led to believe. But one man knew it all too well. Irkwell is a broken city, an area that sucks you of all your dreams and spits out harsh reality right onto your face like acid. He knew Irkwell was a city that simply gave up; crime was rampant, policies were a joke and innovation was non-existent. Not so much a hell hole, more a place that has stopped caring about itself for years. Or at least, that's what he believed.

This was not that young man's first choice to live, but considering what the alternative was, it could be called paradise by comparison. Or it should be. He wanted it to be, but this was a city that doesn't care for anyone, not even a young girl.

It took him days of researching, hours toiled away in the internet, looking through pages and news about police reports. He studied the names, found the locations, checked through everything he could find with a fine-toothed comb until the final pieces of the puzzle were set.

Finding her out in the cold one too-late night didn't help alleviate any problems when he caught sight of her, but the way she was found; barely able to speak a sentence, clothes ragged and out of place, tears stained down her cheeks, he nearly broke down himself.

The police couldn't give much help. "Not enough evidence." or "Nothing suggested this was the real cause." or even "No DNA to found on her." So he spent days looking online to finding where parts went where, what gaps could be filled, what branches needed to be cut off.

Until he found him. By Arceus did he find him.

It was cold today. And putting on a thick jacket he stepped out from the door and into the living room, where one woman sat down on a coach, looking his was as the figure walked through the room.

"Going out." The woman asked, her tone low and quiet. The figure stopped and turned his way, the hood of his jacket covered up his sides, his short, spiky black hair completely hidden underneath his navy blue coat.

His face was as it's always been these past through days; stoic, unsettled, always on the edge. But behind that expressionless face held the anger intense enough to melt ice.

"It's going to get dark soon." She said. She was his aunt. Delilah. One of the only few people in this world he felt he could trust.

He didn't give a reply, simply turning back round to the front door. He knew he was being distant. He knew _she_ knew he was being distant. But he had his reasons. Or at least, that's what he told himself. It was for the better. That's what he told himself.

She hated seeing him this was. This wasn't the way she seen him before. A week ago he was a lot more happy, still moody, fur sure, but he smiled a lot more. He laughed. He spoke words of joy. Now, she hasn't seen him smile not once since it all happened.

Her eyes trailed down as she noticed something bulging his his jacket pocket, something that was too wide to be held in his pocket with ease, as his hand was visibly wrapped around something, barely able to be seen except for a small portion of it, what could be seen was long and thin, and with the way his hand held it, it looked like a handle of some kind.

Her mind raced on what he was about to do. "Whatever you are doing; please don't." She wanted to reach out and hug him, to let him know she was there for him, maybe, even in the most lowest of possibilities, that she could hug away his problems and make him smile again.

He began his walk, not wanting to hear her plead for him. He didn't hate her for it, but if she knew what he was going to do she would hold him down until he promised to never try it. She was going to do it for his own good, but the thing is, he knew that, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but a necessary evil is exactly that. Necessary.

"Please, Daniel, whatever you are-"

"DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT NAME!" The way he shouted back so suddenly made Delilah's little home Pokemon-a Lillipup idly napping away quietly in the corner-scream out in fright as it scampered away to another room, the silence came back as quickly as it vanished as all she could do was scratch her arm, not able to look him in the face.

Guilt washed over him like a tidal wave. He hated to shout like that. He hated to be mean in general. He never wanted to be the bully. They were the real scum of the Earth. He couldn't look at her back as his eyes glanced back to the door.

"It's only Dan." This was the first words spoken after he unkindly roar. "Don't...just..." He couldn't find the words. He didn't _want_ to speak rudely yet he even a sorry was caught in his throat. He didn't need to explain himself, she knew why he hated that name, how it was always called to him by that woman. Dan was fine. Wasn't the full name, so it didn't have as much as an effect.

His hand was almost on the doorknob before "Aren't you at least going to say goodbye to Isabella?" His fingers froze when they were just inches on the handle as he heard her say that. She knew how to get to him. Was it a trick or manipulation? Either way it didn't matter. She was right. He needed to speak to his sister. This was all for her.

Slowly the door opened, and the young man ambled into the small room. With it's small bed, pink and white outline and the overall general girlyless to it you would be right thinking this was a little girl's room.

Opening the door fully he stepped through, and right in the middle of the room was a much smaller figure sitting on the carpet, her back to him as she didn't even seem to notice his presence.

Tentatively he crept forward, his stern expression gone as he spoke to the figure. "He...hey, sister..." He stuttered, nervous now as he crouched down behind her, yet despite all this the little girl did not turn his way, not to say hello or greet her big brother, instead, all that happened was nothing. No reply or anything of the sort.

"How...are you doing sis?" His words were caught in his throat. Like before, he got no reply of any kind, though the brother knew all this was to be expected. The only thing the small child was doing was idly paying attention the little Teddiursa bear she held in her arms, clutching the toy closely to her body.

"I'm just going to go out for a while. I shouldn't be back before too long, I promise. Your big brother is going to try and makes things right, OK." His tone was quiet, and his talking slow.

"I...I'm hoping to make things right. I know I can't... _change_...what has been done. And if I could I'd do it in a heartbeat. But, I am going to find him, even if...what I will do is wrong. I-I'd do anything for you, you know that. I…I love you my little sis." Both his arms stretched out forward, going around her almost like a shield, as if ready to bring her in for a hug-

No. He couldn't. As much as he wanted to, to hug her little sister, to even do something as simple as hold her around as they walked next to each other- he can't. The simplest touch would set her off, the moment anyone lid a finger on her the screams felt like they could shatter all the windows in house, the noise deathening, the memory of the first time it happened was what keeps him up at night.

Slowly, as much as he didn't want to, he raised up from his crouch and made his way to the door, closing it behind him save for a little sliver as he turned and looked through the slit one last time, staring at girl for a few pregnant seconds before the door was shut behind him.

He made his way back to the living room, heading once again for the front door, and this time he was able to open it, the rush of cold air blasted him like torrent, he winced as it hit his face, though nothing as simple as the freezing cold will stop him know.

"Lilli." The little yapping sound of a Pokemon he knew caught his attention, and looking downward he noticed the little Puppy Pokemon, standing by his feet, staring up at him with those ever curious eyes of his.

He leant down and pat the little Pokemon on his head, getting a happy little yap in return. "Sorry bud, you can't come with me. I can't give you a walk right. Maybe later, OK?" He spoke sincerely to the Pokemon, only getting calls of the Lillipup calling his own name back in return.

The small smile left his face as soon as it was started as he finally walked out the door, wrapping his fingers around the edge and closed the door behind him, leaving the home.

He didn't see it, but he knew his aunt was most likely staring back at him with pleading eyes. All she could hope for is that he'd be safe.

"Dan I...I've found some help myself..."

Grey and dull. If there was ever two words to describe this city it would be just that. Boring could be used if there was ever a third option, though, maybe that's not the exact best word. It was a lifeless city. He cared as much for it as it cared for him.

He knew where he was going. Some time away, if he walked it shouldn't take him 30 minutes. He knew the street, he knew the address, and he knew the man. The sight of his picture made his blood boil, his mind getting too muddled for him to think straight. No, for now he needs to keep his composure, stay calm and focus on the task at hand, getting angry right now would do him no good.

He looked up high in the sky as he felt the air getting cold, the cold wind sending a chill towards his face, dark grey clouds littered the sky, washing away the blue and white like a tide. Winter was already here and snow would soon set, covering the city like a blanket of unwanted white froth.

Snow. He hated snow. Sure, he could see why children likes it; snowball fights, making snowman on their front garden, even getting a day of school if their lucky. But he was no longer a child, the thoughts of a good childhood mixed with nostalgia left no sweet taste in his mouth. He know snow for what it really is; cold, freezing, with frostbite an always possible outcome, and with the memory of him having to walk through the stuff knee-high in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold as his firmly held his dear sister close to his chest to share as much body warmth with her as possible, the thoughts that the miles he had to walk along the stretch of road felt a fair safer option than returning to whence they just came from...doesn't exactly help in the matter.

The roads were quiet, he supposed by now everyone was happily keeping warm in their homes, feeling as if there was never a real problem with the world they lived in. Ignorance is bliss, he told himself, but it isn't the finale.

As he turned a corner as he walked past a electronics shop, paying it little mind as the multiple sets of TVs pointing out for any walkers to listen into and perhaps take a gander to the shop's wares.

News was all the same, people die, from murder, accident or suicide and everybody collectively gasps and cries for people they didn't even know or truly did care about, and feel better about themselves because they have emotions, and other people like seeing them with emotions, thus making them liked by other people. Was this what the world has turned to, or is it just a natural thing for people to do when they live in this city, breathing it's polluted stench as they held their noses over others? He genuinely hoped not.

He was getting close now. He knew the way, and within a matter of minutes he was on the street, his house not too far, and in just a little walk-

He was there, standing right outside the building, the detached house looking as plain as any other by the road, as inconspicuous as the next home. A white picket fence lined the dying grass on the lawn, a cheap car parked right out front, no noise or any indication of activity that anyone was present but he could tell the man was already at home if the car was any clue.

Slowly he pulled his hand out of his pocket, his grap on his handle held firm as he revealed a claw hammer from his pocket, old, rusty, and the rubber grip was teared from time but if it can still hit hard that's all that mattered to him.

Breathing out, he began his trek to the front door, keeping a watchful eye for anything suspicious, anything that could stop him. His breaths was almost caught in his throat as the thoughts of doubts and worries raced through his mind, however, he would not be clouded from these ideas as his hand grasped the door handle, turning it slowly as he opened the front door.

It was quiet, the air felt abandoned and deathly as he door fully opened without a sound, no creaks or any other. It was dark, no lights were on, and no sound could be heard, and feeling like every corner could mean a bad end from whatever this crappy place could throw at him. He walked down the corridor, glancing at every angle, as he went past the doors, listening for any noise, feel any movement from anywhere, as he walked to the end of the hallway.

He noticed the back door was open slightly, the sight made himself figure that's where he was, and creeping up he slowly opened it, looking out in the back door for him.

Only to find there was no one there, the tall wooden fence boxed in the back garden, no flowers or trees brightened up the area, only overgrowing grass on the lawn.

Not here. Where was he? Maybe upstairs, if he is sleeping then he could finish this quickly. No, it's too early for that. He should check in the doors, or maybe he's gone out momentarily, if that's his car, then maybe he should wait for him here, but who knows how long it will be until-

A pair of eyes were staring at his back, he felt his skin crawl from the feeling, but his nerves did not panic as the young man slowly turned himself around, and right in their at the other end of the hallway, his body language telling him he just appeared from out the side door, did he stand. The one who caused his sister so much grief, the one who's sight made his blood boil, his anger feeling like it would burst from the mere knowledge of his existence, and with the way he looked back at Dan with widened eyes it was easy to see he did not expect the trespassers appearance.

Despite this, the older man's eyes narrowed at seeing Dan's appearance as both weighed each other up. He was a tall man, lanky even, and wore a normal set of white shirt and brown trousers, jet-black hair rained down his head, almost to a neck-low length contrasting his sharp facial features.

The knuckles on Dan's hand were starting to turn white as anger flowed through him, the thought of putting him down was the sole focus on his mind. How he wanted to charge forward and smash his skull in was what he wanted, but before he could do all this, there was something else on his mind; a question. A simple, one-word question that he would like to know the answer of from the monster himself:

"Why?"

"...Excuse me?" The taller male said in return, not moving from his spot.

"Why did you do it? Why my little sister? Why her? Why anyone like her?" Why would anyone...how could they. He could see from the newspaper article and even the forums this was most likely not the first time. It didn't feel like it was from the what he'd read.

"Why?" Came his reply. "No real reason, really." They way he said that so offhandedly, like it was no big deal, made him want to spit blood.

"The **fuck** kind of question is that?" He almost shouted for his reply as he stared daggers.

"Like I said, no major reason at all. If you want another, then fine, how's about: because I can. Is that a good enough reason for you?" He could already tell why the young man was here, he figured, sooner later, no matter how well he hid his tracks, how well he covered himself, someone would most likely eventually find him, and the hammer being held in the hand only helped to confirm this.

But without Dan's knowledge, there was already a preparation for something like this to happen, as before Dan could even take a step forward, the older man calmly pointed towards the other male and calmly shouted at the top of his:

"Boys...Kill!"

Not even a second passed before two Pokemon, a Mightyena and a Houndoom, came yelling out from behind the door, barking and screaming their own names as they lunged at the unsuspecting male, said male having no time to react or understand how to deal with the surprising attack, only managing to take a few steps back as he held his arms up to his face in insticial protection, the two Pokemon jumped and bite down hard towards him, tearing into his arms as the sudden forced pushed him out the back door and into the garden, forcing him to to his back on the grass as the two didn't stop there assault.

All Dan could do was scream in pain as their teeth were like daggers in his skin, digging deep as they shook as his arms, as if trying force them open, and all the human was keep them in that position, fearing that if even for one split second his arms were pried open they would lunge for his throat, the thought of him dying right now, not getting revenge was the only thing keeping him held in this position, the Pokemon growled as his flesh was torn from his arms.

He needed to fight back, get them off him as soon as possible but he longer had his hammer, lost during the haze as the pain of being bitten made him drop it somewhere. He looked around frantically, onto the grassy floor or any other place, his attention only halved from his situation.

He saw it, not to far away his hammer, it was even within arm's distance from him, ripe for the grabbing, but as he is now there's no way he could get a hold of the handle. It is just so close…

He only needed one; one arm, one second, that's all he needed. As he kept up his defensive position he slowly moved a leg around, his left one, bringing up towards his body, so his foot was under the Mightyena chest, and in one full heave slammed it outward, the sudden force of being kicked in the torso pushed the Bite Pokemon off his arm away to the floor, stunned in shock.

He wasted no time in moving out his left arm around and to the area of his hammer, feeling along the grass, only having a few seconds before the Pokemon regained his composure as fingers felt the rubber grip, taking it firmly into his hands and with a war cry he brought it up with him and smashed it right into the Houndoom's face, yelping in pain as his skull was starting to crack!

Dan greet his teeth as he didn't stop there, and with another strike he smashed back around the Dark Pokemon's face again before he could have a chance to fight, as the forced pushed him to his belly, and holding the hammer aloft in his arm the human swinged in a downwards arc, right into the Pokemon's head and into his skull, killing him instantly.

With a bark the Mightyena had already composed himself, but the human did not forget about the other one as he already held the tool in both his hands as he started to pry himself up from the floor. The Pokemon made an immediate beeline towards the man, but this time he readied the tool the other way around, the 'claw' of the hammer facing out as the human judged when the Pokemon was able to jump, and when he spotted the opening he swung the hammer forward, both characters meeting as they didn't both collided with each other and were thusly pushed away from each other, landing on the grass with a heave.

All the human could feel was pain, not just from arms but from his chest, the force of the Pokemon smashing into him left him without any air in his lungs, unable to move his body upward, lying supine on the floor.

Slowly, he pulled himself off the mud and stood on his own two shaking feet, looking towards where the Mightyena might be, and seeing it's fallen body. The hammer was lodged right into the Pokemon's throat, blood gushing out of the wound as the poor Pokemon's body could only twitch it's legs as it breathed its final breath.

He...he could barely stand, the pain unbearable, like his arms were both on fire, the sense to simply drop down onto the grass and rest felt like an angel singing in his ears, but he had no time for resting or stopping. Tentatively, he stepped forwards, towards the back door, he could barely think straight as almost all his thoughts were focused on the bleeding from his arms.

He needed a weapon, something that can hurt, kill, within his barely-focused state his mind forget about his hammer, as all he could mostly do was keep himself from collapsing, and when his eyes drifted he spotted something, right out the corner of his eyes were a pile of bricks, neatly stacked by the wall, the purpose of which he had cared little for but walking towards them he weakly picked one up in his arm, his mind on autopilot as he headed back to the door with the brick in hand. Getting only a foot inside he learnt his body on the wall, his arms failing to be brung up from the sheer pain, but he refused to stop, bringing one foot in front of the other as he continued forward.

Only a moment later did the other man appear, a large white cloth in hand, out of the same door as before, and wearing the same expression as before, only this time more horrified, the back door still was wide open, and he could just about see the body of one of his Pokemon laying in the garden, hammer in throat and his blood staining the grass.

As if being run purely on hatred Dan roared out and immediately charged at him, being giving him only a few seconds to back away, defend himself, anything of the sort to get away from the man's assault, but in his shock he was left wide open, and in one full swing of the brick Dan smashed it right into the other's man face, the resulting attack forced him down to the floor in pain as he cupped his face, blood gushing out between his fingers.

And not giving any time to rest he younger man dropped to his knees, above the other human and pulled one of his arms away from his face and sammed the brick down hard right into his jaw, breaking it, as all the bloodied man could do was breathe out short gasps of torment.

Through his teeth Dan spoke out words of pure malice. "Do you have **any** idea of the shit my sister went through!?" He hollowed as he struck with the brick again, tears coming out of the male's eyes.

"Do you know the how much of crappy life we've had!?" And with another slam of the brick there was no possible way for him to retort back, all his body could do doing was twinged in pure agony. "Of how much she just wanted a happy life!?" Another slam downwards. "Of how much I wanted her to be happy!?"

"But no." His voice suddenly went soft, his arm struck back and stopped his assault. "No, you _had_ to come along and ruin that, didn't you? You _had_ to try and fuck up her life?"

His eyes were completely bloodshot, if looks could kill he the older man would have already been granted the sweet release of death. The arm holding the brick trembled slightly, his breathing deep and long, being trailed along with a few sharp intakes.

"YOU HAD-" The brick was slammed down **hard**.

"-TO COME ALONG-" Another bash in the face.

"-AND MAKE-" An eye was loose from his socket from the assault.

"-HER LIFE-" His body went limp.

"SHITTY AGAIN!" And all younger man did right after was slam over and over into the other human's broken face, blood was splattered on the floor, parts of flesh were torn in the wrong places, wails came from Dan as blow after blow kept coming and coming onto the face.

And within a few moments, he stopped, his attacks became gradually slower and slower until he finally stopped. His body completely froze, and seconds later the brick dropped out of his hand, dropping to the floor with a thud.

The utter mess that laid before him was not a pretty picture, what was left of his caved in face was shown a picture of pure torture.

It...was done. It was finally done. After everything, after all that, the quest he set out to complete was finished. Haltingly, he rose to his feet, his arms till burned as he surveyed his damaged, and with a step, he walked away.

Night was starting to show as he opened the front door, walking into the living room of the house he calls home with a heave. He felt tired, as if all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep for a year.

He closed the door behind him just as his aunt entered the room.

"You're back." She stated, relief washing over her as she was glad he came home in one piece, though, said relief slowly was removed as she saw the state of him; he is a right mess, his hood was off his head, showing his weary eyes, his trousers were muddy and the arms of his coat was ripped, as if an animal torn into them both. And right underneath those she could the outlines of dried blood dripped down his hands.

In an instant she grabbed a hand and pulled it towards her, Dan having no time to react as she looked at the hand in fear, tracing the lines of blood upward as the sourced from his arm.

Without giving a warning she grabbed the hem of his jacket roughly and begin to try pry it off him, Dan doing his best to stop as flailing his arms around in an attempt to stopping her, but as he felt now she overpowered him easily, his yells of stop did nothing as she finally managed to pull the coat completely off him.

He didn't look her way, but he could feel the way she wanted to scream in sorrow as he knew she saw how his arms looked.

It wasn't a pretty sight for him either, the wounds now closed, but the marks and scratches still remained, any blood that hadn't dripped off him stained his arm and jacket.

He refused to feel any guilt from this, but he did feel some for making his own aunt sick with grief. The way her knees nearly buckled with heartache said it all.

"Oh...Dan...how..."

He inspected his arms, feeling along the bandages running around his arm. Delilah was nice enough to heal his wounds herself, but against her better judgement Dan protested about him getting outside help from paramedics, as he stated it would just create more problems if any professionals started asking...questions.

He couldn't look at her face during the whole time she was healing him, as much worry he has given her, the male hated to see his aunt upset by anything, as after all she had done, he always felt like he had to repay back her kindness.

He trailed his fingers along the white cloth, all the blood wiped off him and all the wounds cleaned and inspected for any infections and smothered over with the material. His shirt and jacket was off him, leaving him naked from the waist up. He wasn't athletic sure but he definitely wasn't fat or lean by any stance of the word.

"If only..." He muttered with a downed face. "If only I was stronger I wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly. If only I was smarter I could have been more prepared. Dammit all..." He felt like tears were beginning to flow. "Why can't I do something that doesn't make others worried for me..." But before he could berate himself any longer the doorbell suddenly rang, getting his attention as he turned from his spot on the coach and to the door. Was her aunt expecting someone? She wasn't there right now so he felt obliged to answer it for her. Putting on his black T-Shirt he quickly got up and walked towards the door.

But he stopped just millimetres from touching the door knob, as a thought suddenly sprang to mind. What if it's the cops? He did just so something completely illegal, whether he felt it was justified or not. Then again, the police weren't much help to his sister were they. Even if they actually tried to help what good were they? In the end he had to settle things his own way so why should he care about what laws had to say?

No, even if they are cops he can't just shut the door on them could he. The world doesn't work by closing something off and never having to worry about it again. Taking in a sharp breathe he grabbed the knob a little too roughly and braced himself, closing his eyes he opened the door wide, awaiting the response.

And as he opened them, the few seconds of his eyes closed were ready for either outcome to happen. But standing out in the front door, was not the police, nor any human for that matter; it was a Pokemon. A Gothitelle to be exact, looking upward with a emotionless expression.

"Good day, sir. May I enquire if Delilah is here?" She spoke curtly to him. A Pokemon that can speak human. And so politely as well. Whoever she is, she seems far too nice to be living around here.

"Oh Gothitelle, you're here." The voice of his aunt he heard as she appeared from the kitchen.

"So you must be Delilah. Thank you for having me in your home." She brushed past Dan, though not by pushing out of the way, he noticed, as she entered the house. She gave a curt bow to the woman and offered a polite smile. "May I see her? I'd like to not waste any time for simple pleasantries and help her as soon as possible."

"Of course. Please, right this way." She lead the way, giving a smile back as she walked alongside the Pokemon and away, to the corridor were their bedrooms laid.

...What is going on here? Who is this Pokemon? Why is she here? Why is Delilah acting like she supposed to be here? He's never seen her before.

Walking up she grabbed his aunt by her shoulder and learnt into her ear. "Aunt, who is this Pokemon? What is she doing?" Delilah only offered him a warm smile.

"I was wanting to mention this earlier. I found someone who can help Isabella." He gave her a confused look at the mention of her little sister's name.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"She says she can help clear your sister from her...predicament, If I can call it that. She promises she will cure her." Delilah moved away from her nephew and continued forward alongside Gothitelle, who had been waiting patiently for her to lead.

Cure her. Of what? She doesn't have a disease she has a...she needs something like therapy not antibiotics. What good could a Pokemon do?

Whatever it is he needed to see this for himself. He followed behind the two, keeping a short distance away, as they walked through the corridors and opened the door to Isabella's room.

Dan watched with sceptical eyes from in the doorway as his aunt stood just 2 feet in front, giving enough space for him to see the Pokemon slowly forward and around his sister, still in the same spot as before, and as catatonic as she usually is.

He stayed his placed as she crouched down, looking closely, intensely as the young girl, staying silent for a few seconds before bringing both her arms up, near her...too near her.

"Ok that's it!" He almost shouted as he began to march forward in ager, getting stopped short by his aunt from her arm.

"Auntie, how could you-"

"Hush!" She quickly shushed him. "She needs peace and quiet for what she is about to do. Let her have that." He was about to speak again, opening his mouth but she reacted quickly.

"Do you want to see Isabella get better or not?" That quickly got him to stop. "Then please, trust Gothitelle. I know how worried you are for her, I am too. But please, for her sake just let Gothitelle do this. She knows what she is doing, and I trust she will help her. Please do the same."

He didn't reply back, give an retort or shrug off her words. Instead, all he did was back off, moving away and holding himself back. If Delilah believes she can put her heart into this Pokemon than...it is only fair he should do the same.

So he stayed still, watching on as Gothitelle stayed frozen in place, her eyes closed as if in meditation and her hands were placed forward, both hovering by the sides of the girls head as a strange light-blue glow immented from her hands, shining on the child's face.

And without warning, the two hands clapped onto the sides of Isabella's face. The sudden action caused the brother watching diligently to shiver, his body prepared for the worst to happen, as he feared she would scream from touch just like before...but nothing happened. She didn't scream from the touch, or made any kind of recognition she had been touched at all.

"Now then, shall we begin." The soft voice of the Gothitelle spoke as her eyes remained closed, both aunt and brother waited with baited breath as the room became near-silent.

"Now where to find it...just a week ago...let's see...no not here...hmmm." She let out half sentences every few seconds as she remained in fixed meditation, Daniel only watched on in confusion to what she was doing.

"I think I've found it...oh...oh no...you poor child." Gothitelle's face twisted into sadness. "To think anyone could ever think to do that to a innocent little human." Was she...was she entering her mind? Her memories? Her thoughts? Looking through her past? Gothitelle is a Physic Pokemon, he knew that. What exactly was she doing?

"Now then, let me just..." She trailed off as her eyelids suddenly sprang open, an intense blue light shone out her eyes, brightening up the room as they seemed to glow stronger and stronger, Delilah took a step back in fear as the Pokemon spoke no words or showed no emotion. Even Dan started to feel uncomfortable, half his mind wanted to turn away, the other half wanted to run forward and stop Gothitelle in doing whatever was happening.

However, he did, neither, instead standing his ground, the words of his aunt entered his mind: "Please trust Gothitelle." But even this couldn't stop him shaking, whatever was happening it looked to be getting worse by the moment, second after second the room started to feel tighter, constricted, like a presence was trying to make the walls collapse on themselves-

Then her eyes shut suddenly, the presence in the air shifted, the pressure dissipating like it never existed within a second. Slowly, the Pokemon moved her hands away from Isabella, and opened her eyes, no longer glowing and instead her normal azure irises.

"It's done." She said simply as she stood up and turned to the two humans waiting for her.

"...Huh?" The only word Dan could say to her.

"I've cleared her mind of the... _problem_." She sighed at that word. "Too be more precise, I've removed that memory of that day...all of it, to be safe, so she will not remember anything about that day. It will be just a blank slate, a day she will never remember." Her serious tone made the young man's neck hair stand on end. "I've also looked through her emotions and thoughts, and removed anything relating to that incident." She ushered to the little girl before looking back at the adults. "She should return to normal now. All I ask is that you don't bring up that day for her. I think it's best she never hears of it again. Though, it's your decision, so do as you will."

He waited a few seconds, just to make sure she was finished before finally answering. "Just what do you mean? What did I just see? What exactly had just happened-" Through all this he didn't notice Isabella silently rise up from her crouhced position, letting go of her teddy as she turned her body around and called out "Brother, why are you yelling?"

That shut him up as he eyes slowed drifted downwards from the Gothitelle to the little child standing up: The long blonde hair trailed down her neck as a small hand rubbed at her own sleepy eye. Tears were staining his cheeks as he refused to hold them back as his little sister, his sibling, was now standing up and talking, she was consciousness, she was...smiling.

Fighting through his tears he sprang forward and brought the child into a hug, wrapping his arms around her body as he pulled her close to him, his knees bent on the floor as her head was pulled to his shoulder as he cradled his sister. For the first time in too long he could finally touch her. He could hold her hand as they walked side-by-side like before. He could give her goodnight kiss on her forehead whenever she had a rough day. He could...hug her own little sis again.

"Big brother, why are you crying?" The little one asked as Dan did nothing to suppress his tears.

"Because sometimes big brothers cry when they're happy." He said with a smile. "And I am feeling very happy right now." He rubbed her back as he cried, giving a soft kiss to her cheek as he found his happiness returning. She was normal again...she was his little sister once more.

Dan looked up to the darkening cloudy sky as a light snow began to fall.

He was back outside, wearing the same coat as before as he looked up to the sky. Though, this time he was not out on the streets but instead he stood in the middle of his aunts back garden, and this time he was not alone, as he was joined by Lillipup, who playfully froliced around the back garden. It was his first time being out in the snow after all. Let him have his fun.

Despite the merriment coming from the small Pokemon Dan did not share the laughter instead he looked upwards in melancholy, his attention too focused on the sky to realize the back door open as a figure stepped out.

"Excuse me?" The voice called to him as he turned around and saw the sight of the Gothitelle closed the door behind her, holding a steaming mug of some kind. "Daniel, is it?"

"It's...just Dan, actually." He replied, as he watched her come forward and hand the mug out to him, and inspecting the cup he saw it was some warm hot chocolate, complete with a few mini marshmallows floating at the top. "Take it, you look cold." He grabbed it firmly in his hands, letting the heat of the mug warm his bare hands. "Thanks."

"Are you OK? Why are you out here, it's getting dark?" She asked him tenderly as his attention turned back to the sky.

"Wanted to get out for some fresh air." He replied, a little too simply for her liking. "I needed to think is all."

"Is it about your little sister?" He turned her way, for the briefest of second, before back upwards. The look he gave her said it all.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up for what happened." She said slowly. "Don't blame yourself for not being able to protect her. It's not your fault, it never have could been."

"That doesn't mean I can forgive myself so easily." His voice louder than before. "I've done everything, _everything_ I could to try and make Isabelle's life better and look where that had landed her. Do you know about the shit life we've had? How we grew up, in some shanty house for a home with our mother. How we were poor, barely getting three square meals a day, while our own mother boozes herself silly. How disturbed I felt seeing marks over my little sister's body, how my mom simply said she fell down and hit her head. How worried I felt when it saw and more marks and our mother stated she was just a 'clumsy child'." The way his eyes stared daggers into her sent a chill up the Gothitelle's spine. "Do you know how disgusted I felt when I came back home from school late and saw my own mother slapping her own daughter out of the house, realizing now what our alcoholic of a mother was using as her own personal punching bag, a stress reliever." His intense eyes softened as he finished.

"I don't know what you two have had for a previous life, you're right, but that doesn't mean you should feel bad for something terrible happening to your sibling. You would never wish for something like that to happen for her. You don't have to forgive yourself, but you should think of how much you had done to make your sister's life happy. You're not a horrible person, I can see that, don't let anyone make you believe that." While she was right, there's something that lingered in the back of his mind when she believed he wasn't a bad person.

"It's just..." His eyes drifted back downwards as he freed his right hand away from the mug and inspected the palm of it, half-gripping the air as a split-second image of a bloodied brick almost materialized on his hand.

"I...I had done something horrible myself." He expression contorted to one of discomfort. "Or at least... _did_ I do something horrible? I know what I had done was considered by the law awful, but I...I just can't see myself being the bad person. Was it the correct thing to do. Even if I...haven't gone through with it, you would just have come here regardless. I'm not sure I can call myself a good person anymore." He was too transfixed on his hand he didn't notice Gothitelle slowly move hers towards his until her fingers wrapped around his quietly. The expression she offered was that of a knowing smile.

"I'm not going to ask what you did. I don't like to pry when it's not necessary, and I can only guess that you'd feel uncomfortable with telling me. If you want to or not, that's your decision, so I won't ask what exactly you did."

"With that said, at least let me offer this; what I did wasn't exactly legal really." He looked towards her in confusion. "In fact, it's generally seen as downright illegal." She looked away as she gave a soft laugh to herself. "I mean, searching through people's minds and erasing their memories, not to mention altering their emotional state. What I had done could be called brainwashing by many. And it's not as if I have the official license or anything."

He took care to read her facial expression. Somehow he could see what's she's getting at. "So why'd you do it?" He asked her. She moved her hands away and pulled them back towards her, clutching her chest.

"Because somebody has too." Was her reply, not looking him in the eye. Irkwell is a shit place, that's what he always thought, so he could tell where she was going with this. Taking a firm swig of his mug he placed a reassuring pat to her shoulder. "You did the right thing. Law be damned to what it says is right or not. If what you've done has helped someone then I refuse to call it a bad thing. You shouldn't either. The law in this city sucks."

She gave him a light smile, but still didn't look at him, instead she turned to the little yapping Puppy Pokemon playing around by her feet. She bent down and started to pet him, giving firm strokes over his back and head, and few warm tickles under his chin.

"Maybe, but sucks or not, it still is the law. And it's a system we have to live by. But even _if_ you had done something illegal..." She stopped her petting and stood back up, facing him. "I won't find it in my heart to call you a criminal, nor even a bad person. Cause if you're reason for doing something bad was for a selfless reason then..." She cupped his free hand. "I'm not sure we can call it a bad thing, can we?"

He smiled back, both looking intently at each other for a few seconds too the back door opened and a little girl sprang forward.

"Snow!" Isabelle called out in cheer as she wandered out into the garden, covered up in warm clothing, mittens and wool hat in all. Gothitelle moved her hands off the man as she watched the little child play around in the lightly falling snow.

She saw how carefree she was, how happy she was acting, and how full of life she was. A definite stark contrast to when she had first saw her.

"I think it's time I left." She suddenly said. "You two should have some time to yourselves. My job is already done, after all. I should get out of your hair." She turned to leave, but Dan blurted out without thinking.

"Hey uh..." She stopped to turn to him as he quickly thought of something to continue his thought. "Would you...like to stay for dinner?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude." She replied with a shake of head.

"Oh it's...no worries." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Hey...I can even make it myself. I make a mean stir-fry." She nearly giggled at him.

"Yes yes." The sudden call of the child sprang forward and brought the Pokemon into a warm hug. Well a hug to her legs at least. "Please Gothitelle, please say you'll stay for dinner."

How could she say no now? With a soft face she reached down and pulled the child up with her in her arms. "Alight little one. I'll stay for dinner at least."

"Yeah!" Isabelle cheered as she brought Gothitelle into another hug, this time being able to wrap around her neck.

Dan watched, just able to hold back a laugh as he looked at the pair. Maybe...maybe there are some good things about this city. Or least some good people. That was enough to keep him going.

With a walk he moved forward and waltz back into the house. "Where are you going." Gothitelle asked with a glance.

"Back inside. I gotta go make a stir-fry now don't I? You two keep playing, I'll get it done soon as possible." She felt to nod at him, but instead turned back up to sky, watching as the snowflakes drifted down onto her cheeks, and seeing in the distance the sun starting to set behind the hills. The little girls laughter sang in her ears, the pure sound reminder her that there's neither a real thing as complete darkness. Hope is the light that keeps it at bay.

And there forever is hope in this world. You just have to find it.

 **Hope You Enjoyed.**


End file.
